The Vampires Daughter
by IrunwithWeres
Summary: As if being a vampires daughter in a world full of werewolves and witches wasn't hard enough, Ellie's life is about to get a lot harder. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader SilverWindAurora.

What the hell happened and where the hell am I? Last thing I remember is talking to this guy outside the store. As if my life wasn't hard enough being the adopted daughter of Stefan Uccello. Now I have people I don't know talking about me like I'm not here. "Is she going to make it?" said an unknown female "Yeah the change is already starting. Her wounds are starting to heal." replied a male voice "Who is she?" came another male voice "I don't know. We will have to wait until she wakes up to ask her." said the first male I tried to open my eyes but all they did was twitch at first so I tried again. This time they opened. "Your awake." said the first male, coming to stand by my bedside. He was dark haired with rich chocolate brown eyes, he had a tan and was muscular. Not a sore sight to see either. "Where am I?" I asked "Your safe" said the other male. He was tall and built like a Chippendales dancer, he had light blue eyes and ash brown hair. He wasn't actually handsome but he wasn't ugly either. "That's not what I asked " I was starting to get annoyed. "I'm Adam Hauptman. I'm the local alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack and this is my mate Mercy, you are in the safe room in my home." "Why am I here and not in a hospital?" I asked confused, "Were is my father?" "You were attacked by a rogue. Hospitals aren't really equipped to deal with new werewolves." said the blue eyed male "And who are you?" I asked a little taken aback by all that was happening. "I'm sorry my name is Samuel Cornick." He said with a genuine smile. "Can you tell us your name? Then we can find your father" asked Adam. "My name is Ellie Uccello." I said "My father is Stefan." "Stefan as in the vampire Stefan?" Said Mercy, she was shorter than me about 5'6" and definitely Native American but not full blooded, her features were too Anglo for her darker coloring. "That would be the one I would be referring to." I said, they all looked surprised, interested to say the least. "I didn't know he even had a daughter and I have known him for years" said Mercy. " He kept me very well hidden" I said "I would say he did." Said Adam "How long have I been here?" I asked getting worried. "A couple of days." said Sam "My dad is probably freaking out by now." I said sitting up "Easy your not fully healed yet." said Sam as he adjusted the pillows "I'm alright." I said smiling "I'll go in the other room and call your dad." said Mercy "We caught the rogue that attacked you." said Adam "He should be here as soon as the sun goes down." said Mercy coming back into the room "Does Marsilia know about you?" Asked Adam "Yeah and she was not happy about it. Remember when my dad tried to leave the seethe and Marsilia took his menagerie?" Adam gave a curt nod. "Well she thought I was part of his menagerie, and when she realized that I had never been feed from, she freaked out. She tried to make him drink from me and when he wouldn't, she locked us in a room together and starved him. After a few days she decided to make him think that she had killed his people. She kept telling him that if he got hungry enough he would feed but he never did. She finally realized that he would die before he fed from me, so she took me and put me with the rest of his managerie. She kept us until he agreed to come back to her seethe. You never saw me because he didn't want you to. He thought it would keep me safe, a lot of good that did." I said shaking my head in disbelief at all that has happened. "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. It was in his memories." said Mercy coming to realization. "We have somethings to do and Sam has to go to work." Adam spoke up "Ok " I said, still worried about my father and what was going to happen to me. "We are going to leave someone with you, just in case you need anything." Said Adam noticing my mood. Someone walked in the door, I tried my best to peek around Adam to see who it was. And thats when I saw him, I knew exactly who it was. But I didn't let Adam know, even though I wasn't too happy about it. "And who is this?" I asked "This is Ben Shaw, he will get you anything you need." Said Adam with more of a commanding manner to Ben. To most women Ben wasn't bad looking, to me he was gorgeous. He had pale almost white blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and the british accent was absolutely awesome. He was taller than Adam and me by a few inches anyway. "Yeah I bet he will." I said laughing. He just glared at me. "I will let you two get to know each other." said Adam leaving the room and shutting the door. **Ben's pov** Why did it have to be her? The one woman I ever let myself have feelings for and I walked away from. She's perfect five foot nine, 125, blonde hair, almost silver eyes and the daughter of a vampire. Now I can't even look her in the eye, I know she hates me. She has every right to after all, I just left one day and stopped talking to her. Now I have to be stuck in a room alone with her for who knows how long.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Ben and he just looked away. I didn't know what to say to him after all that happened between us, so I sat there and waited. It seemed like we sat there in silence for hours before I gathered up my courage and finally broke the silence. "Do you really have nothing to say to me?" I said "What do you want me to say?" He asked in his nifty British accent, no matter how upset I was I loved his accent reguardless. **Flash back** "_Ben I'm not ready. Could we just slow down a little?" she said looking up at me_ "_Yeah of course we can." I said smiling down at her "I'll take you home."_ _What the hell? Why in the hell is she going into that house? That's Stefan's house._ "_Dad I'm home." I heard her say as she walked in the door. Being a werewolf granted you with wonderful hearing._ "_OK did you have fun?" came Stefan's voice, that was more than enough proof of me._ _Bloody hell! I'm falling for Stefan's daughter. What the hell do I do now? I can't keep seeing her, she will figure out what I am. Fuck!_ "How about I'm sorry I fell of the face of the planet? How about I'm sorry I stopped talking to you when you wouldn't fuck me? How about that for starters Ben." I said through my teeth "OK I'm sorry and that's not the reason I stopped talking to you." He said "That is such bullshit Ben. As soon as I said I wasn't ready for sex you stopped talking to me. If that wasn't the reason then what was it?" I said folding my arms, he looked like he was starting to get agitated. Good. "I don't know. I just realized that I was not good for you." He said looking at me but not in the eye. "So you thought you would make my decisions for me? You are such an ass Ben." I yelled "I thought it was better than me hurting you." He said "Well it didn't work! You did it anyway. I spent weeks wondering what it was that I did wrong." **Flashback** _You've reached Ben leave a message. _ "_Why won't he answer his phone or email? Did I do something wrong?" I asked my friend_ "_I don't know." She said_ "_I bet it's because I said I wasn't ready to have sex. This sucks I miss him." I said tears sliding down my face _ "_You'll be OK. Just give it time." she said hugging me_ "Can I be honest with you?" He asked looking me in the eye this time. "Yeah I guess." I said looking back at him "I found out who you were and I knew that through your father you would figure what I was. I didn't want to get too involved and have you running away from me when you found out." He said sitting down beside me. "Well I guess that makes sense. I still think it's stupid but i would have never ran from you." I said. "Does this mean we can start over, and try to be friends?" He said with a hopeful smile. "I guess we can try." I said smiling back. He sat down in the chair and turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on Eureka and put the remote down. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I love this show." I said sitting back on my bed. "So do I." he said with a small smile After a few hours Mercy and Adam came back in. "I thought that you two would be at each others throats by now." said Mercy "No he's not that bad." I said with a smirk "Your dad should be here anytime now." Said Adam Just then my dad popped into the room with his back to the bed. "Speaking of the devil." said Mercy "You look like shit." "What did you need Mercy? I have things to do." He said My father wasn't wearing his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. I wondered if he was driving the mystery machine tonight. He was dressed like he was going to a business meeting. "What like look for your daughter?" said Mercy with her hands on her hips "How do you know about Ellie?" He said surprised "Turn around." She said making the little motion with her fingers He turned around and saw me. He appeared right next to me and hugged me. Being a Vampire with gifts he is able to move unseen among other things. "Why are you here? What happened? Are you OK?" He asked in a rushed voice. Truth be told he looked more than worried to me. "I am fine dad. I was attacked by a rogue at least that's what they tell me happened. That would be why I am here." I said giving him a smile "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He asked turning to Adam and Mercy "How the hell was I supposed to tell you your daughter was here when I didn't even know you had one?" Mercy asked pointing her finger at him " Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone and we could have helped to keep her safe from Marsilla." "I don't know. I just didn't think you would care. And that it would be safer with out the added danger, no offense." He said shrugging "Of course I would care. You are my friend." Mercy said hugging him "So I take it my daughter is now a werewolf." he said "Yes but we got the rogue that attacked her." Said Adam "I'm glad to hear that. Saves me from having to track him down myself." He said shaking Adams hand "You should be thanking Ben. He killed the rogue before he had a chance to kill her and then brought her back here." Said Adam "Well thank you Ben." Said my father clapping him on the shoulder "Well I couldn't just sit back and let her die." he said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye "OK so can we eat? I'm starving here." I said rolling my eyes "Yeah Daryl is just finishing dinner. Let's go up and grab some." Said Adam


	3. Chapter 3

"So when did you adopt her?" Asked Jesse curiously. So far while having dinner I learned that Jesse was Adams daughter, and he was married before Mercy. Jesse also made it a well know fact that she loved to dye her hair just to annoy her father, which I found quite funny. "She was a new born. I did a private adoption. Her mother was a 16 year old girl." My father said. He just sat at the table while we ate, being a vampire he doesn't eat mundane food. "Well that's cool, but how in the world did you raise her when you sleep during the day?" she asked. "Just like any other parent that sleeps through the day and works nights. He still helped me with my homework, read me stories, and tucked me into bed at night. And for all intents and purposes I had a mother." I drifted off somberly, " Naomi was my mother, but what Marsila did to us, it was just too much for her and it killed her." I said a sudden wave of sadness and anger hit me like a ton of bricks. All the sudden it was too much to bare, I started to shake. My skin started to burn and it felt like i was getting growing pains all over my body, I could feel for the first time my wolf coming to the surface. I didn't know how to calm myself with too many emotions just flooding my mind, I stood up knocking my chair back across the tile making a scraping noise. "Ellie what's wrong?" asked my dad worried about my sudden demeanor. "I don't know." I growled, the sound of my voice alone was more than enough to further freak me out, what was happening to me, why do I feel these urges that aren't my own but at the same time they are. I heard Mercy say Adams name quite loud. "Jesse go in the other room." Said Adam quickly finally looking away from Mercy, and I could actually feel that sentence like a command ringing through my got up and went by the door that Jesse just went out of, she was blocking it but why. Then I realized that this is what the news and schools always taught you about and warned the public against, I was a werewolf loosing control considered highly dangerous to society to be around, and I had no idea how to stop it. Ben stood up beside me and turned me to face him, his eyes weren't their normal blue-green, they appeared to have golden flecks through them. For some reason when he grabbed my shoulders I thought he was going to hurt me, images of him leaving us before and the rouge attack played through my mind, and then he did something that I wasn't expecting at all, he pulled me into a bone crushing but calming embrace. "Ellie take a deep breathe. In through your nose out through your mouth, good now relax love. You will be fine, focus on my voice" He said rubbing small circles on my back. I closed my eyes and focused on his even steady heartbeat. I opened my eyes when I felt my heartbeat slow down. "Thanks Ben. I'm think I'm good now. Jesse can come back in." I said moving my chair back to the table and sitting down. "Could you look at me first please?" asked Adam, it was the same feeling before when he told Jesse to leave the room, I had to look at him I couldn't look away even if my life depended on it. I looked up at him feeling more me again and held his eyes for a second then looked down. He nodded his head in approval and told Jesse she could come back in. "He just had to make sure your eyes were your own first. When your wolf comes to the surface your eyes change color, it means the wolf is in control, if we brought Jesse back in before they were normal she could have been in danger." Said Ben looking at me and smiling "Well I think we just found someone to help you learn the ropes. Once you join our pack you will find it easier to control your wolf with the pack ties and magic. Besides Ben is excellent at controlling his wolf, maybe he can help you with yours." Said Adam with a smile. "I don't know if he is up to the challenge." I said laughing "Bring it on little girl." Said Ben with a smirk. "You wouldn't know what to do with it." I told him "OK that's enough of that." My dad blurted out, he was more disturbed than mad at our flirting. Adam just smiled while Jesse and Mercy started laughing. "Sorry dad." I said laughing "I hate to go but Marsila is expecting me. I will be by later to check in on you." He said kissing my forehead "Okay love you dad." I said kissing his cheek and giving him a quick hug. "Love you too." He said before disappearing


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and After six months my control had gotten a little better , but not by much. I really struggled to keep it together, and tried to hide it the best I could. I had always had a temper before, and being a werewolf didn't help matters now that I had more than just my thoughts in my head. Ben and I had become friends though, and we found out that I was dominant real fast, and being a female i ranked about right under Ben. He also taught me to never look a more dominant wolf in the eye because it is a challenge. He explained female wolves couldn't have children because the change was to harsh. He also said we couldn't go lone wolf, it's because there aren't very many female wolves to begin with.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked Ben confused, he's been siting at that computer for over a hour now.

"Trying to hack into your email." He said grinning mischievously.

"Why would you be trying to do a thing like that for?" I said smacking him in the back of the head laughing.

"Just to see if I can." He said with a grin while rubbing his head , please like I had actually hurt him.

"Well you can't so knock it off. What are you doing tonight?" I asked hoping he would say nothing, hoping he would stay with me.

"Going to the bar with a couple of guys from work. Why what are you doing?" He looked towards me grinning a little.

"Nothing just going to hang out and watch movies I think." I said noticing his grin disappeared from his face and he got all serious

"What time is it?" He asked

"Like seven thirty." I answered

"Bollocks! I have to go get ready." he said as he got up

"OK see you tomorrow." I said to his retreating back

I grabbed some movies and went into the spare room. I popped the first one in and tried to watch it but all I could do was think of Ben at the bar getting hit on and that was making us get pissed. He wasn't theirs, but then again he wasn't mine either. I shouldn't have cared and I knew that. I mean after all I had a boyfriend. His name was Alex. We have been together for 6 months, I met him right after I got turned and he was great a little jealous but hey no one is perfect right. Then it hit me. I knew how to get Ben off my mind. I picked up my cell and called my boyfriend.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing just getting ready to start studying." he said I could hear the lie in his voice, the way it shook with uncertainty.

"OK you have fun." I said disappointment clearly evident in my tone.

"Oh I will believe me." Well now he decides to tell a truth.

"OK I'm going to get off here and let you study. I love you bye." I said

"Bye." click

OK so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I was more sad than anything now, Alex was betraying our trust. How did my life end up like this? I used to know who I was, an out spoken, never let anyone walk all over you, scared of nothing girl. Now I'm a never say what you actually mean, take peoples shit, scared of everything sissy. The wolf and i never communicated much but I could feel the wolf trying to take control so I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I took some deep breathes and tried to calm both of us down. If i wasn't calm then Neither was she. When I was calmed enough I finished watching my movie and went to bed. When I got up the next morning I decided to call my boyfriend and see if he had fun last night. I also wanted to see if I could get him to tell me the truth about what he was really doing last night. He had been distant lately. I had a feeling it had to do with one of the girls in his study group. So I dialed his number.

"Hello" Alex answered, he sounded tired and a little drunk to me

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked completely mono tone I wasn't going to start getting all out of control if this turned out to really be nothing at all.

"Yeah did you?" He asked

"Yeah just watched a movie and went to bed nothing too exciting" I said I dreaded the answer to my next question because deep down I feel that I already know the outcome. But we had to ask."So was she good?"

"Yep" He said I could hear the truth in his voice

"That's what I thought. How long have you been cheating on me?" I asked "And don't lie because I will know if you do."

"Fuck! Great well for about 2 months now." He said, he knew his cheating ass got caught

"Why?" I said my voice failing on me and it came out all shaky, i was trying to keep it together long enough to make it to the safe room, this wasn't going to end well.

"What did you expect? We've been together for 6 months and you still haven't given it up. Did you really think I would wait forever?" He said with a sneer in his voice

"I didn't think you would cheat. If you weren't happy, you could have just said so." I said trying not to growl

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said

"And you thought cheating on me wouldn't hurt me?" I yelled

"I didn't think I would get caught." He yelled back

"Well I hope your dick turns green and falls the fuck off. That would serve you right you fucking bastard." I screamed before I hung up on him.

I grabbed the note off the table as i ran past it,heading for the safe room as fast as i could. This wasn't going to be pretty and I didn't want to destroy the house. The wolf was coming out and I couldn't stop it. I ran straight to the safe room and slammed the silver door shut. Through the tears I read the note.

Ellie,

We decided to go to Montana early since Jesse is with her mom for the week. If you have any problems you can call Warren or Daryl. See you when we get back.

Adam and Mercy

Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic, the last thing I wanted to be was alone for a week. I couldn't take it anymore and started to punch the wall of the safe room and let out a howl in the empty room. When I was done there was a dent in the silver wall and my knuckles were burned and my hand so mangled that I was sure I would need to see Sam once this was all over. I clasped on the floor in a heap and started sobbing for who knows how long. When my phone started ringing, I thought it was Alex and almost crushed the damn thing until I realized it was Ben's ring tone. I answered it

"Hellloo" I stammered"Ellie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ben asked worry in his voice

"Alex." is all I could get out through the tears

"I will be there in a few minutes stay were you are." He said

"As if we have a choice." I sobbed my voice wasn't sounding like my own anymore

"Wait!What do you mean by that?" He said, i heard him start up his truck

"We're locked in the safe room." I replied in the same voice as before

"I see. I'm on my way." he said hanging up

I could hear his truck pull up a little while later and I tried to get myself together and a better grip on the wolf. It didn't work well, as soon as he opened the door I flung myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He placed me down on the bed and sat down beside me.

"Now tell me what happened." He said

"Well last night I called him and he said he was going to study but we could hear the lie." I went off and told him all that had just transpired. He got me calmed enough, and the wolf left my eyes.

"Ellie why does you hand look like that" he said a little shocked finally looking down at me

"I punched the wall until i thought it was going to break. I feel like I can't win no matter what I do." I said looking at him feeling embarrassed that he had to see what I did to myself.

"Don't give me that shit. You are one of the strongest people I know. And you really shouldn't hurt yourself like that next time" He said grabbing my chin lightly and bringing it up to look at him

"Yeah right. I used to know who I was strong independent not afraid of anything..."

"You still are." He interrupted I could hear the truth

"No I'm not Ben." I said standing up and out of his grasp " I'm scared of everything, Of what I am, what I can do, and most of all I'm scared of telling anyone especially you of how I really feel." he just sat there and looked at me. When he didn't say anything I went as I paced the floor .

"I don't want to mess up what we already have, because most of the time I'm hanging on to my control by a finger nail, and when you are around us it seems like it's easier to keep control. But I think I'm falling for you all over again." I said biting my lip and looking at him. He started fucking laughing strait up laughing at me, and the next thing I knew he swiped me up in his lap and hugged me.

"You have really no idea of my affections for you do you love?" He said with a genuine smile gracing his lips. "WHAT" I blurted honestly surprised. "I just didn't tell you because I thought after what happened last time that you would never give me another chance." He said, I could see the sadness of that memory in his eyes

"Yeah but now I can see why you did what you did with the whole don't come out as a werewolf if you don't have to thing" I said

"Well I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I mean come on your dad is a vampire." He said smiling

"So now what do we do?" I said

"Well I think we should take it slow and see where things go." he said standing up and pulling me to him

"I think I can handle that." I said as I embraced him in a hug.

"Well I think we should get out of this room. I don't like to spend anymore time in here than I have to." He said pulling away and holding my hand

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"You hungry? I think I could eat a bloody cow." He said smiling as we walked back to the kitchen

"Yeah I think I could too." I said kissing him on the cheek " Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Anything for you darling" He said moving the hair out of my face and kissing me "God I missed kissing you."

"You have now have you. Well we do have some time to make up for." I said blushing "So where are we eating?"

"I was thinking we could go to McDonald's. As I recall that is your favorite place." He said looking at me

"You remember correctly sir." I said laughing

We got in his truck and headed to McDonald's. We listened to music and talked on the way there, mainly about music and movies. I told him about the tattoo I got on my ribs. I told him that maybe someday he would get to see it, if he was a good boy. We ordered our food and sat down. Just as we finished eating guess who walks in.

"OMG fuck me upside down and backwards." I said to where only we could hear.

"WHAT?" He said chocking a little on his food, he looked confused his cheeks were turning a little red at my sudden outburst

"Alex and the bitch he cheated with just walked in." I said before he could say anything, they walked up to the table

"Hey Ellie." Said Alex as if nothing had happened

"Don't you hey Ellie me asshole." I said " You have the balls to flaunt that bitch around me?"

"Who are you calling a bitch?" She asked in a snotty tone

"You would be the bitch I'm referring too. What can't find a man of your own so you have to take mine?" I said

"Well if you were giving him what he needed then I wouldn't have been able to steal him. And if you want to we can settle this right now." she said looking me straight in the eyes

"Is that a challenge." I said knowing that the wolf was close to the surface

"What are you going to do about it?" she said still looking me in the eye

"Ellie calm down." said Ben taking my hand and pulling me outside. Instead of letting in go, she followed us out

"Yeah you probably should get a handle on your dog." she said

Before Ben could stop me, I was in her face yelling at her. She hauled off and punched me. I just spit out the blood and laughed.

"Is that all you got? You hit like a girl." I said as she punched me again. I punched her back right between the eyes and had her on the ground, I started hitting her face before Ben came up and grabbed me. The bitch was out cold and for sure had a crushed nose, Alex stood there mortified.

"Ellie stop." Ben said grabbing me. He was more dominate than me so I had to listen. I got up and growled at him. He just put me in the truck and drove back to Adam's house. I had time to calm down on the way, with Ben's help that is. He had me taking deep breathes and listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you OK?" he asked shutting the truck off

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened I couldn't really control anything I did." I said looking at my hands

"She challenged you, that's what happened." He said grabbing my face so he could look at me, inspect the damage.

"I thought that only applied to werewolves?" I asked "You never told me that it applied to humans too."

"Yeah she challenged you and if your wolf wasn't so close to the surface you might have been fine." He said getting out of the truck

"I see." I said getting out too "Well at least I was smart enough to let her hit me first."

"Yeah that was." He said opening the door for me. "And it was pretty damn hot too."

"Oh really was it now?" I asked smirking

"Yeah it was watching my girl getting in a fight." He said snaking his arms around me as I closed the front door

"Your girl huh?" I said biting my lip

"Yep my girl. No one else's. Mine." He said kissing me

"Well when you put it like that" I said kissing him back.

He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and snaked out of his grip. I started walking to the spare room.

"Where the hell are you going?" he said with a wolfish whine

"Follow me and find out." I said turning around and gesturing with my finger for him to follow me. When I got in the bedroom, I laid on the bed with my head resting on my elbow. He came in and shut the door behind him. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at me.

"What are you standing over there for?" I said

"Just enjoying the view." He said smiling

"Well I'm pretty sure the view is better over here." I said

"I will be the judge of that love." He said walking over to me his eyes had hints of good in them.

I got up on my knees and kissed him. I ran my hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and started to lift. He broke the kiss long enough to get his shirt over head. He ever so gently pushed me down on the bed and started to kiss my neck down to my collarbone. He ran his hands down my sides and pulled my shirt up over my head. He kissed me again. I slid my hands up his back, down his chest and to the waist of his jeans. I started to unbutton his pants.

"Wait stop." He said looking at me eyes still freckled with gold.

"What? It's this what you want?" I asked

"Of course but is this what you want?" He asked laying down beside me playing with my hair.

"Of course it is or I wouldn't be doing it." I said smiling

"Are you sure it's what you want or are you afraid that if you don't, I will do what Alex did?" He said with a serious look on his face. "It's OK if it is."

"Of course I don't want to lose you. I thought I would never get a second chance with you. I don't want to fuck it up." I said looking down to my lap

"Hey you aren't going to fuck it up. You could never do that. I was the one that walked away. Hell I never thought I would get a second chance with you. Bollocks! I thought friends was all we would ever be again." He said

"We said we were going to take things slow. I'm not going anywhere."

"That sounds good to me. I think I can handle slow." I said smiling and laying down beside him.

"Plus I don't want your dad to kill me. "He said kissing me "Now lets go to sleep."

"OK." I said yawning and cuddling up to his side


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Daryl hollering at me, Ben was awake already he was a light sleeper.

"I'm up." I said stretching and getting out of bed a little confused why he sounded so serious

"There are people here to talk to you." He said not sounding too happy "We are in the kitchen."

I got dressed and ran into the kitchen. I skidded to a halt when I saw two cops standing there. Instantly

I felt my wolf in the back of my mind ready to come forward and protect us if needed.

"Ms. Uccello we need to talk to you about an altercation that happened last night." Said the bigger of the two officers. He was tall and built like John Coffee off of the Green Mile, he scared me a little bit.

"Yes. I know the one you are talking about." I said, my voice shaking a little. I was so nervous.

"Is there some where we could talk in private?" the other officer spoke up, he kind of looked like Fargo off of Eureka

"We can talk here I have nothing to hide." I said calming down a little because I knew I did nothing wrong, she did throw the first punch after all.

"OK if that's what you want." said the big officer reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a pen and notepad. "Can you tell us what happened last night?"

"Ben and I were at the McDonald's and we had just got done eating when Alex Malic my ex-boyfriend and Jen Mitchell the girl he cheated on me with walked up to our table and said 'Hey Ellie.'

"I told him not to hey Ellie me then I called him an asshole and something about how he had the balls to flaunt that bitch in front of me. She then preceded to ask me who I was calling a bitch and I said her and something about how she couldn't find her own man and had to take mine." I heard Ben coming down the stairs. "She said that if I would have given him what he needed then she wouldn't have been able to steal him. I asked her if that was a challenge and she asked me what I was going to do about it. That is when Ben told me to calm down and took me outside to leave. She followed us out and told him he should get his dog on a leash. I got in her face and yelled at her about how she was a whore and a slut and she punched me in the face. I spit out the blood and told her she hit like a girl and asked her if that's all she had. She punched me again and I punched her back knocking her down. I proceeded to jump on her and started punching her some more. Ben grabbed me, put me in the truck and brought me here." I said looking at the two of them.

"Okay. Well that is the same story we got from Mr. Shaw earlier." said the Fargo looking office

"So is she pressing charges?" Asked Daryl

"Well she was going to but Mr. Malic advised her not to." Said the big officer "Although from what we have heard from you, Mr. Shaw, and Mr. Malic, you could if you want to. She did throw the first punch."

"No trust me she isn't worth it." I said laughing

"That's all we needed. Let us now if you have any more problems with her." Said the Fargo looking officer shaking my hand.

I turned around and looked at Daryl, but not in the eye and smiled. He just crossed his arms.

"You know I'm going to have to call Adam and tell him what happened." He said

"Fine but I didn't do anything wrong. I was defending myself." I said still smiling

"I know but I still have to tell him." He said with a sigh

"Hey where is Ben?" I asked

"Living room" He said dialing the phone

I walked into the living room and Ben was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He turned the TV off when I came in.

"Hey" I said smiling

"Hey what did they say?" He asked smiling back at me

"Well they asked me what happened, so I told them." I said shrugging "Then they said that she wanted to press charges but that Alex told her not to but that from what they heard from everyone but her that I could press charges if I wanted to."

"So are you going to?" He asked

"No I told them that she wasn't worth it." I said laughing

"Yeah don't want to waste time on her." he said looking at me

"Yeah I got something better out of the deal." I said smiling

"What would that be?" He asked grinning from ear to ear

"Well you of course." I said kissing him

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I put me arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him. Just then Daryl walked in.

"Ok break it up you two." He said rolling his eyes "I just got off the phone with Adam."

"What did he say is he mad?" I asked

"Well he isn't happy. He talked to Bran too. He said that since you didn't cause any permenant damage

that he would let it slide this time. He also said that it better not happen again." said Daryl

"Got it and it won't happen again." I said

"I will make sure it doesn't." said Ben

When Adam and Mercy got back that evening they talked to me and Ben about what happened, and they said that they learned some things from Bran but that would have to wait for the pack meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the pack meeting. Ben and I were sitting in the pack game room waiting for the meeting to start. One of the other pack members kept shooting me dirty looks. I wasn't sure who it was so thought it would be better if I asked Ben. "Hey Ben who is that?" nodding my head towards the person I was referring to "That is Paul." he said looking in the general direction with his eyes, it didn't sound like he liked Paul all that much. "Why does he keep giving me dirty looks?" I asked confused "Probably because you are with me and you are friendly to Warren. He doesn't like Warren because he is gay, which is stupid." He said shrugging " I wouldn't worry about it." "OK" I said grabbing his hand He looked at me and down at our intertwined hands and smiled. Just then Adam came out and cleared his throat. "OK as you all know Mercy and I just got back from Bran's. He told us somethings that I think you should all know. The government has implemented that werewolves are to wear collars with an address on them when they are running. This isn't anything new for us we have been doing this for a couple of years now. Also some wolves have been getting threats from antonymous sources. Outed and unouted wolves have been getting them so if you get anything that looks suspicions bring it straight to me. Do NOT open it." He said looking at everyone in the room protectively. After the meeting I went down to the bedroom that I was staying in and turned on the radio and the volume up. I started dancing around the room and singing along to Comin in Hot. I didn't hear Adam knocking on the door until he turned the radio down. I turned around. "Hey we can hear that all the way up in the meeting room." He said laughing at my antics, lets just say I wouldn't make a career out of dancing. "Sorry." I said, a little embarrassed "Nice voice by the way" He said closing the door. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. I didn't even know that Ben got into bed with me until I woke up to his arms around me. I gently got out of bed. I went over to the radio and turned on Comin in Hot again. I sang along and danced while I got dressed. "Good morning beautiful." He said making me jump "Morning." I said looking at him "Were are you going so early?" He asked a smirk on his face "I have to go get my stuff from Alex and give him his key." I said "I'm going with you." He said sitting up "No I will be fine. She won't be there anyway." I said sitting down beside him "I don't care if she will be there or not." He said looking at me "I have to go to my dad's house and pick up a few things from there too. I will be fine." I said kissing him "I will call you when I get to my dads OK." "You better." He said crossing his arms I gave him one last kiss and headed out the door. I drove to Alex's apartment. I had to walk across the street because there was no front door parking open. I knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. "Hey." He said letting me in "Hey." I said back to him not looking him "She's not here. She broke up with me for sticking up for you." He said looking at me "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" I asked "No and I didn't expect you too either. What I did to you was wrong and I know that." he said "Well at least you admit it. Doesn't mean you are sorry though." I said grabbing my stuff as fast as I could "No but I am sorry." he said grabbing my arm "Get your hands off me." I said through clenched teeth "Will you stop and talk to me?" He said not letting go of my arm, if anything he held on tighter "There is nothing to talk about. I found someone better." I said ripping my arm out of his grip and walking out the door, dropping the keys on the table as I did. He just stood in the middle of the room and watched me go. I walked out of the building blinking back tears. As I got to my car someone grabbed me from behind, I was so upset I didn't even see them coming. I struggled to get away, but they were stronger than me. They pinned me to the ground with my arms behind my back. "Stop struggling." he whispered in my ear "Bite me." I said still struggling That's when he hit me with something and everything went black. I woke up in a dark room with a cement floor, my wrist were handcuffed in front of me. I tried to wiggle out of them. I cried out because my wrists started to burn. That's when I heard someone coming. "Help" I screamed "No one is going to hear you." a deep male voice said as he flicked on the lights "Why are you doing this?" I asked blinking to get eyes to adjust to the light "Because you are out of control." He said kneeling down in front of me. He looked to be a little taller than Mercy and was well groomed, he was a werewolf I could smell it on him. "I'm not out of control." I said looking at his mouth and not his eyes "Yes you are. You attacked my stepdaughter." he said smacking me "No I didn't. I don't even know who you are." I said spitting the blood on the floor "I'm sorry. Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Henry." He said "My stepdaughter is the girl you attacked in the McDonald's parking lot." "She attacked me first. I was only defending myself." I said "You call breaking her nose, cheek and jaw defending yourself?" He said hitting me again "I call that out of control." He punched me again and again until there was blood coming from my mouth and nose. Then he started kicking me in the ribs shattering them on impacted. He left me broken and bleeding on the floor. **Mean while at Adams** Ben was pacing the floor staring at his phone. "Ben what is wrong with you?" Asked Jesse "Ellie hasn't called. She said she would call when she got to her dad's. She should have been there by now." he said never taking his eyes off his phone. "Maybe she just forgot." Said Jesse shrugging her shoulders, just then Mercy and Adam walked in the room. Ben looked away from his phone and stopped pacing, Mercy and Adam could smell the panic and worry radiating off if him. "What is going on? Ben what is up with you?" Asked Mercy.

"It's Ellie she went to go get her stuff from Alex. She said she had to go to Stefan's after that. She said she would call when she got there. That was six hours ago." He said pacing again

"That doesn't sound like her." Said Mercy frowning "Let me get a hold of Stefan."

She said his name and a few seconds later he was standing in the room.

"Mercy you called?" He said looking a little annoyed

"Sorry if I interrupted something, but Ellie said she had to go to your house to pick some stuff up. She said she would call when she got there and never did. That was six hours ago. Have you heard from her?" she said looking at him

"She never showed up at the house. I thought she got busy doing something and forgot." he said a little concerned

"We have to find her." said Ben panic in his voice

"Ben calm down. We will figure this out." said Adam looking at Ben

"Why do you care so much where my daughter is?" asked Stefan turning to Ben and crossing his arms

"Um well...We are dating." He said a little scared

"You are dating my daughter?" said Stefan rubbing his temples

"Could we talk about this later? We have bigger fish to fry." said Mercy with a sigh

"Did you try calling her cell phone?" asked Stefan

"I've called it about 10 or 20 times." Said Ben

"I will call Warren and have him check Alex's place. He is the closest to it." Adam said dialing the phone

"Now what do we just wait for Warren to call back? I can't just sit here and do nothing." said Ben still pacing the floor

"I know you want to do something Ben but we can't do anything until we know what is going on." Said Mercy

They all waited on baited breathe for the phone to ring. It seemed like forever before it finally did. Adam answered it on the first ring.

"Adam her car is here but she isn't. I found her cell on the ground by her car." Said Warren

"OK well it's a start. I guess." said Adam sighing

"That's not all. She wasn't the only werewolf here. I recognize the other ones scent." Said Warren "It's Henry. I think he took her."

"Why would he take her?" Said Adam confused

"I don't know but I think we need to call in Bran." said Warren with a huff

"I think you are right. Why don't you come back here." Said Adam sounding a little worried

Mercy was already on the phone calling Bran.

"Hello?" answered Bran

"Bran we have a situation. Our new werewolf Ellie is missing. Warren caught a scent by her abandon car. He recognized the scent as Henry." said Mercy rather hastily "Is Henry there."

"No he went to see his stepdaughter. He left yesterday." said Bran sounding a little irritated

"What would he want to harm Ellie?" Said Ben in an agonized voice

"Wait Ellie had that run in at McDonald's right?" Asked Bran as if he had a revaluation

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Henry?" asked Stefan a little confused

"I think that Henry's stepdaughter might have been the girl Ellie had the altercation with." said Bran

"Well what do we do now? I wouldn't even know where to look for him." said Adam

"Well I'm going to come down there and then I will make him come to me." said Bran said matter of factly "Charles and I will be down in a few hours. We will be leaving within the hour."

Adam hung up the phone. Stefan folded his arms across his chest and looked from Mercy to Adam.

"Just how does he except to get this Henry to come to him?" He asked a little confused. The frustration showing on his face.

"Well Bran has this gift. He can send his wolves message telepathically. I would bet my ass he is going to use it to send him an order." answered Mercy

"Well what good will that do?" asked Ben

"Well he can make him tell him if he has her and where he is holding her." Said Adam

"So now we just sit here and wait for Bran to get here?" said Stefan

"Yeah I am afraid so." said Adam

**Back in the basement**

I was sitting in the middle of the room trying to figure out how to get free, when Henry came in.

"What do you want?" I spat looking at him

"I want you to admit that you are out of control." He said grabbing me by the hair

"Why the fuck would I do a thing like that for?" I asked

"Because it is the truth." he said throwing me across the room against the wall

"No it's not you jackass." I said picking myself up off the floor.

"Yes it is and you know it. Now admit it." He screamed punching my in the face causing my head to bounce off the wall

"No" I said defiantly looking him straight in the eye.

I knew I shouldn't but I did it anyway. He went crazy and started punching me in the face. I could feel the bones breaking but I didn't cry out. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I saw him take something out of his pocket.

"You are really going to like this." he said with a smirk on his face holding up a knife

He looked at me as he plunged into my stomach and then into my thigh. I gasped at the pain.

"Hurts don't it? Don't worry though I didn't hit anything vital so you won't die. The silver dust on the blade might kill you, that is if Adam doesn't find you in time. I have someone coming to move you. He isn't telling me where either." He said laughing and walking out of the room.

A couple of minutes later someone else walked in and blind folded me. Then he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I recognized the scent. It was the same wolf that was giving me dirty looks at the meeting. He put me in what I assumed was a car and drove off.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him but he ignored me

We stopped after what seemed like forever. He carried me and threw me down on a bed. He took off the blind fold and walked out of the room. I laid there and cried. I couldn't change because of the handcuffs. I didn't know what to do so I just laid there.

**Back at Adams**

Ben was still pacing the floor when Bran walked in the door. Mercy and Adam stood up and looked at Bran.

"OK so what's the plan?" asked Ben pausing and crossing his arms

"I'm going to order Henry to come here first off. Then I am going to order him to tell me everything he knows about the situation." said Bran causally

"That's it?" asked Ben frustrated

"Don't worry Ben. I will know if he lies. Everyone in the room will know if he is lying." Said Bran looking at him. "In fact I have already contacted him and he should be here shortly."

As if one que the doorbell rang. Mercy got up to get it. Adam grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room.

"You will keep quiet while Bran talks to him. Is that understood?" said Adam looking at Ben

"Yes." Ben said sounding a little annoyed

"Now sit down." said Adam

Ben didn't say anything just did as he was told. He glared at Henry as Mercy brought him in.

"Sit down Henry we are going to have a little talk." said Bran with all the authority of the alpha of alphas making every werewolf want to fall to their knees including Adam. He didn't look like he should hold that much authority with his sandy blonde hair and young nondescript face. He looked like a college student with his t-shirt and jeans. Henry didn't say anything just sat down like he was told to.

"Adam has a wolf missing and they believe you have something to do with it. Is this true?" Asked Bran looking at Henry until he looked away.

"Yes I did." Said Henry showing no remorse

"Why?" Asked Adam

"She attacked my stepdaughter and none of you did anything about it. You just let her get away with it." He said

"That is a bunch of bullshit. Your stepdaughter hit her first. She was defending herself. I was there I know exactly what happened." yelled Ben trying to get passed Warren to get to Henry

"Ben calm down. You aren't helping anyone by yelling." said Mercy stealing some of Adam's power

"What did you do with her?" asked Bran

"I took her an abandoned house. I put silver handcuffs on her and we had a little discussion." he said

"Did you hurt her?" asked Ben

"I showed her what happens to out of control wolves. If you find her in time maybe you will be able to save her but I doubt it. And don't try asking me where she is because I don't know. Someone moved her." He said

"Did she do anything to warrant you beating her? Like hit you?" asked Charles. Who was a giant of a man at over 6 foot tall. He had long black hair and eyes. You could tell he was Indian.

"No I just didn't like her answers, like I said she was handcuffed." he said

"So you attacked a handcuffed defenseless girl without provocation?" asked Charles but with the look on his face only a crazy person would answer the question.

"Well that is all I needed to hear. Charles you can take Henry back to Montana and deal with him. I'm going to stay here until they find her." said Bran looking at Adam and Mercy


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know how long I was in that room. It felt like days or even weeks. At least once a day Paul would come down and do the same thing Henry had done asking me to admit that I was out of control. I would say no and he would hit me. The knife wounds in my stomach and thigh weren't healing. They may have if Paul wasn't putting something in them.

"What are you putting in them?" I asked weakly

"Does it hurt? I bet it does. Silver will do that. That's why I wear gloves." said Paul laughing as he left the room

I laid there tears rolling down my face. Wishing I could see Ben and my dad's faces again. I started to think about my dad.

"Dad I'm so sorry. I should have let Ben come with me, then you wouldn't be worried because I would be home safe. God Dad I wish you could hear me." I thought to myself as I passed out from the pain and lack of food.

**Back at Adams**

"I found her." said Stefan popping into the living room out of no where

"What do you mean you found her?" Asked Mercy a little surprised

"She is bond to me the way my menagerie are. She must have passed out and said dad. She is pretty beat up. " said Stefan a pained expression on his face

"Where is she?" Asked Bran

"In an abandoned house not far from here.." answered Stefan

"What are we waiting for let's go get her." said Ben looking from Adam to Bran

"Ben calm down. We can't just go busting in. We have to make a plan." said Adam

"How many people are in the building with her?" Asked Mercy

"One from what I could tell." Said Stefan "And he is a werewolf. I think he may be one of yours Adam."

"OK so we will take Warren and Daryl in wolf form and go in the back. You, me and Ben will stay in human form and go in the front. Stefan you will pop in to the room she is in and get her. Sam and Mercy will be waiting in the vehicle for us. We will bring her back here and put her in the safe room." Said Bran looking at everyone " We will leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"Ben you come with me. I need your help getting the medical supplies ready. I will do as much as I can in the vehicle." Said Sam walking away

**Back in the building**

I was lying there between awake and asleep when Paul walked in.

"You ready to admit it yet?" he asked smirking at me

"I'm not going to say I'm something I'm not." I whispered

"Well that is unfortunate. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he said coming closer

"Do what?" I said weakly

He didn't answer just drew back and punched me in the face as hard as he could. He kept hitting me for I don't know how long. When he finally stopped, I had blood coming from my mouth, nose and cheek. There was so much blood that it was soaking into my hair. I spit some out onto the floor. He just looked at me with an evil smile on his face and walked out of the room. I waited until I was sure he was gone before I let the tears fall. The more I cried the more pain I was in I finely passed out . When I came to I heard noise coming from somewhere. I couldn't tell where. I tried to open my eyes but they were swollen from the beating I just had. I wasn't healing as fast as a werewolf should and that scared me. I felt someone pick me up and I started to fight back.

*"Ora sei sicuro"(you are safe now) my dad whispered in my ear

"Dad? How did you find me?" I choked out between the sobs

"You called me to you just like you did when you were little and had a bad dream." he said kissing my forehead

As we walked I could hear the voices getting louder and clearer. We must have reached them because all at once they stopped and it got eerily quiet. We stopped and I felt like I was being stared at.

"How is she?" asked Adam is voice unmistakable

"Not good. She's lost a lot of blood." said my dad his voice cracking a little

"Let's get her out to Sam." said Bran

"Ben." I said my voice weak

"I'm right here.." he said taking me from my dad's arms.

I threw my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. He carried me out to Sam and set me down in the seat.

"Don't leave." I said a little panic in my voice searching for his hand

"I am not going anywhere." He said grabbing my hand

"I'm going to take a look at you." Said Sam touching my face

Sam had Ben help me take off my shirt and pants. When I was sitting there in just my underwear and bra, Sam started to look me over. When everyone was in the car we took off, it didn't take long to get to Adam's house. Ben picked me up again and carried me into the house and to what I assumed was the medical room beside the safe room. Ben sat me down on a bed.

"How does she look?" Asked Adam

"She is pretty beat up. She is in and out of consciousness. I don't see anything in her wounds that would cause her to not heal like she should." said Sam a little frustrated

"Is she going to make it?" asked my dad

"If I can find out why she isn't healing then she will be fine. If not then I don't know." He said

"Silver dust." I whispered so faint that I barely heard it

"Everybody be quiet I think she just said something. What?" Said Ben

"Silver dust." I said with all the strength I could muster

"What about silver dust?" Asked Mercy

"Silver dust on the knife." I said before I passed out again

"That son of a bitch." Said Sam through his teeth "I would have never thought of silver dust and he knew it. He was trying to kill her."

"Why would he do that? What did she do to him?" Asked Mercy shocked

"She attacked his step daughter. He probably thought that I didn't take it serious enough." said Bran

"But killing her? That is taking it too far especially since she was defending herself." Said Ben

"I don't know but the longer we talk about it the less time she has. I have to flush those wounds out. I'm going to need help holding her down. This is going to hurt." Said Sam "I need you to hold as still as you can."

Warren and Daryl held me down while Ben held my hand.

"AHHHHH" I screamed as Sam started to flush the wounds.

"Hey look at me." Said Ben grabbing my chin.

I looked at his eyes for a few seconds then looked away.

"No look at my eyes." said Ben

"I can't I don't want to challenge your wolf." I said through clinched teeth.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Ben

"Yes" I grunted

"Then look me in the eye. Nothing bad will happen I promise." said Ben

I locked eyes with Ben with tears streaming down my face. I saw his eyes change from blue-green to gold and back again. My whole body was shaking from the pain.

"I'm almost done hang in there. You are doing great." said Sam flushing out the last wound one last time.

"We are going to put you in the safe room so you can change. I will have Ben bring you some food." said Adam from beside Sam

They carried me into the safe room and I changed into my wolf. I ate the food Ben brought down and went to sleep with Ben laying next to me. I woke up to my father looking at me. I waged my tail at him.

"Could you change? We need to talk." He said then disappeared

I changed and called for him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him

"A few days." he said looking at me

"OK what did you want to talk about?" I asked not really wanting to know

"Ben" He said

"What about him?" I asked crossing my arms

"I know that the two of you are dating and to tell you the truth I don't know if I like it." he said "I don't know if he is right for you."

"Have you ever had a person that just makes you feel whole? That one person you want to give everything to, that you can't picture you life without." I asked him

"Yes I have. I just don't know about him. I have heard things about him and they aren't good things." he said

"Yeah I know about that. He told me everything. I know that he was accused of rape in London. I also know what his mother did to him when he was a child. I even know that he ate Daniel. He has never tried to hide anything from me. I trust him with my life Dad." I told him grabbing his hand

"As long as you are sure. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." he said

"I would never hurt her." said Ben from behind us

"You better not." said my dad turning around

"I won't. Your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me." said Ben looking my father in the eye

My father just smiled and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few days for me to get back on my feet. Ben took me out when I was feeling like my old self again.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking at him

"Well I thought we would go on an actual date." He said half laughing

"Really that sounds wonderful." I said smiling at him "but that doesn't tell me where we are going."

"Well we are going to dinner at red lobster and then I thought we would go to a movie." He said never taking his eyes off the road

While we were waiting for our bill, Ben looked at me,grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Ellie I never realized how much you meant to me until I almost lost you. I was sitting there thinking one night and it just hit me like a ton of bricks." he said looking at me

"What did?" I asked hoping he would say what I thought he was going to.

"The fact that I love you with everything I have and I don't want to spend another day without you." He said taking a deep breathe as he opened his other hand

"I love you too Ben." I said with tears in my eyes as I realized what he was holding "That's a... OMG yes.!Yes yes!"

"Say it again." He said before he leaned over to kissed me.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear

We got the check and paid for dinner. Instead of going to the movie theater, we just rented a movie and went back to his house. He put the movie in while I made popcorn. He came in while I was putting it in a bowl and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pushed me against the wall. He smiled as I untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head. I threw it on the floor. He put his hand up my shirt and slid it over my head. He kissed down my jaw to my neck and I let out a whimper as he nipped my neck I pushed him back a little and rubbed my hand up and down his abs. I smiled as I put my finger in the waist of his jeans and pulled him back to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as he undid my bra. He slid his hands down my back and gripped my ass. He let out a growl as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss down my neck to my chest. He wrapped his lips around one of my breasts and cupped the other one in his hand. I moaned in his ear as I rocked my hips against his erection. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down. He kissed down my neck and chest to the waist of my jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down. He kissed his way back up to my lips. When he got back to my lips I kissed him as I undid his pants and slid them off with my toes. He slowly slid into me. I moaned softly in his ear and he picked up the pace a little rougher this time. He picked me up and held me close to him. He whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He picked up the pace when he felt me start to tight up as I climax. He laid me gently back down on the bed and looked in my eyes as he climaxed. He laid down beside me with his head propped up on his elbow.

"What?" I asked looking at him

"Nothing you are just the smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. I was just thinking how lucky I am." he said running his finger down my face.

"You are pretty lucky aren't you." I said laughing

"Did I forget to mention that you are a total smart ass too?" he asked smiling

"Why yes you did." I said kissing him

We fell asleep in each others arms. When we woke up in the morning, we went to Adams to tell him.

"We have some good news." announced Ben smiling like the Cheshire cat

"What would that be?" said Mercy putting her hands on her hips

"We are getting married." I said showing her the ring

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." said Adam hugging me

"I'll help you plan the wedding." exclaimed Jesse

"I thought you might. We don't have much time though because I want to get married on Naomi's birthday in a month." I said smiling

"Well in that case we better get started. Hope you didn't have anything planned today." said Jesse looking at Ben

"Nope." said Ben kissing me and leaving the room

"What is your budget?" asked Mercy

"I don't know." I said shrugging

"Well that is no good." said Jesse with a huff

"I could call my dad." I said looking at her

"Hello" answered y dad

"Hey dad. I have something to tell you." I said unsure

"Is it good or bad?" He asked

"I think it's good." I said

"Well go head and tell me." he said sounding none to happy

"Ben and I are getting married." I said

"Well congratulations honey. I know I may not act like it but I actually like Ben, and he makes you happy and that is all that matters." he said sounding relieved

"I need to know what the budget is for the wedding." said Jesse in the back ground

"Well lets see as much as she wants to spend." he said laughing "When are you getting married?"

"On Naomi's birthday." I said

"That doesn't give you much time but she would've loved that." he said

" I will let you get back to sleep. Love you dad." I said

"OK love you honey." Said my dad hanging up

"OK let's get started." Said Jesse rubbing her hands together and grinning

"What have I gotten myself into?" I ask looking at Ben

"You are on your own." he said laughing

"I don't think so. You are helping this is your wedding too." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the table.

We got everything planned in a little over three days. It wasn't hard since I had been planning my wedding since I was ten. The only thing that was left was the dress and I know were I wanted to go to get it. So Jesse, mercy and I made an appointment to go to Kleinfelds in New York. Usually it takes forever to get an appointment but it helps when your dad knows the owners. I don't know how he knows them but he does. We got the star treatment and I got the perfect dress for me and the bridesmaids. It helps when they are with you although we had to stop in Atlanta Georgia for them. It was worth it. They got beautiful pink dresses. We got married under the night before the full moon. My dad walked me down the aisle in front of our family and friends. All the wolves were there and even some of the vampires. I never pictured my life would turn out like this but I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
